The Battle Continues
by jess04
Summary: There's a rumor of the possiblity of the "cure" being turned into a leagalized weapon and a permanent cure. How's Kitty going to help Bobby through these tuff and trying times? Bobby/Kitty Iceman/Shadowcat. Story much better than summary. Revised 5/8/09
1. Channel 12 News

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men.

A/N: This is my first X-Men fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I couldn't find the type of fic that I wanted to read so I decided that I'd have to write it myself. Also I haven't read any of the comics so my knowledge of the characters and the mansion and whatnot all come from the movies and a little bit of surfing on the Internet. Like I said before, hope you enjoy it! One last thing, this takes place after X-Men III: The Last Stand

The Battle Continues

Chapter 1

Channel 12 News

Bobby and Rogue sat on the couch like normal watching TV, which left Kitty sitting on one of the harder chairs in the back of the lounge room. Kitty was absentmindedly scribbling on the side of a page in her notebook rather than working on her essay and was listening to the news on the TV she could barely see. Despite the two heads blocking the set she still strived to see what the man was talking about. She leaned forward on the table and swung her leg underneath herself so she was sitting on her leg, which gave her a few more inches of clarity.

Now she could see about a third of the TV in-between the brown and dirty blond mass. Then like the wind, Kitty's attention drifted to the owner of the dirty blond hair. He was one of her best friends at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. In the past she and Bobby would spend almost all of their free time together, studying, laughing, and being teenagers. But since Rogue came to the school a few years ago, his attention had wavered. And after Rogue had taken the cure they've been inseparable. Kitty just thought that it was unfair that Rogue still stayed at the mansion now that she was human because that's one less place for a mutant in dire need to stay.

"And now we head over to Lenny outside one of the cure distribution centers. Lenny." Said the newsman on the TV.

"Thanks Carl. I'm here outside Main Street Distribution Center where the newly found Mutant Cure is still being dispensed despite Mutants claiming that the effects are only short term, lasting what some say only a few weeks, while others are still reaping the benefits." This caught Kitty's full attention and she got up from her chair and walked behind the couch resting her hands on the back of it. She causally looked down and saw Bobby carefully take his hand out of Rogue's non-gloved hand and laced his fingers together in his lap.

"I spoke to one of the scientist, who requested to remain anonymous, earlier today and they said that they are looking into this unexpected issue and are proposing to give Mutants doses on a "Need to have" basis. Also I was told that the length of which the Cure works depends on the type of abnormality of each Mutant. The scientist also wanted me to tell all Mutants to remain calm and to go to a distribution center if your symptoms return. That's all we have for now so back to you Carl."

"Thanks Lenny. Now we go to Holly over in Washington DC where there has been an uproar of a rumor about the Mutant Cure becoming a weapon. Holly."

"Thanks Carl. As you can see through this crowd of Mutants I am indeed outside the White House here in DC where a wild rumor is waging. The Secretary of Defense is scheduled to make a press conference later tonight to either confirm or deny the rumor of a Cure Weapon. Let me ask a Mutant what they think about it. Follow me Doug." She waved to the cameraman. "Excuse me sir? Hi, I'm Holly from Channel 12 News. Can I ask you, what do you think about the possibility of the Cure being made into a weapon."

"I think it's horrible." A mutant with four muscular arms said. "They don't give us a weapon that can forcefully turn a human into a Mutant so why should they be giving a weapon to do the same?"

"Have you heard that the cure may not be permanent?" She interjected.

"What? No, no I haven't."

"What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well, I'm not really sure now." The mutants face redden slightly.

"There you have it." She turned away from the mutant and was looking at the camera again. "We'll be back later with live coverage of the Secretary of Defense's speech. And now, back to you Carl."

Just as Carl's face came back to the TV screen the TV turned off. Kitty looked down and was going to protest until she saw the remote control in Rogues hand. Kitty looked over at Bobby waiting to see what he was going to say or do, but he stared blankly at the TV screen. Suddenly Rogue stood up and threw the remote onto the couch where she had been sitting and started to leave. This seemed to snap Bobby out of his trance and he stared to get up.

"Don't!" Rogue yelled and left the lounge for what Kitty assumed to go to her room.

Bobby leaned back against the couch and rested his head against the top, right on Kitty's hand. She couldn't help herself. She pulled her hand out from under his head and ran it through his hair to comfort him. He looked up at her upside down and a sad smile crept over his face. Kitty stared into his ice blue eyes as her mind raced for the right words to say to her friend in need.

His eye are so beautiful, like two blue endless oceans, Kitty could get lost in them forever. Just then it struck her what to say to Bobby. A smile crossed her face and her lips parted.

"Come one guys! You're going to be late!" Logan hollered at the two.

Kitty nearly fell on the floor as her heart tried to leap out of her chest.

"Hey Logan, did you hear the news?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah I did. I was watching it with Storm and Colossus."

"What does this mean for us, and for Rogue?" his voice trailed off. A twinge went through Kitty's heart.

"It means we'll have to train harder to be able to stop any other kind of Cure Weapon they create. We've already encountered some on Alcatraz Island and I wouldn't put it past those bastards to arm every cop in the world with them. And as for Rogue, it's up to her."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Of course I am. Now lets go you two. We have training in the Danger Room."

A/N: Here's the end of the beginning. Feel free to review. Also, I work a lot, about 40 hours a week, so it may take a little while to update so all I ask of you is to stick with it because this will be a fanfic to remember.


	2. Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

Chapter 2

Danger Room

Kitty stood next to Bobby in the elevator as they and Logan made their way to the basement of the mansion. The moment had passed for Kitty to say her comforting words to Bobby. All she could do was stare up at him. His normally happy eyes were plagued with torment. She knew he was thinking about Rogue. Suddenly she found herself staring directly into Bobby's blue pools.

Her face grew hot and all Kitty could do was smile at him, hoping that would be enough to settle his restless mind for the time being. The smile that crept over his face was warmer than the one she got upstairs. That made her happy, though it is possible that he only did that to ease her mind. She had to talk to him, but there was no way she could with Logan only a foot away from them.

Suddenly the elevator stopped but Kitty didn't. Her knees gave out from the abrupt lack of motion. Without even realizing it Bobby had caught her by her right arm and left side.

"You weren't going to keep going were you?" Bobby snide. Similar events had happened in the past where Kitty had phased through the floor as a joke.

An embarrassed laugh escaped her. "Thought about it." She lied. "Thanks though."

"No problem." He let go of her, but she could still feel where his warm hands had been. That was always a mystery to her, how his power is ice but he was always warm, even in the dead cold of winter.

All three of them walked out of the elevator into the brightly lit and very clean hallway. It always amazed Kitty on how pristinely clean the basement was considering the basement at her parent's house was packed to the brim. Kitty blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust then took a few quick steps to catch up to Bobby and Logan.

They walked down the hallway taking a few turns here and there. Kitty could feel the tension emitting from both Logan and Bobby. The legalization of the cure into a weapon was going to really change the whole war. Not only were they fighting Mutants, but also humans who could take their powers away long enough to lock them up or kill them. Her mind raced thinking about how the training could possible change. It was already intense as is. They've trained against all kinds of odds, powers, creatures, and situations.

"See you in a few." Bobby said to Kitty.

They had come just outside of the Danger Room to where they got changed into their uniforms. Of course there were separate changing rooms for the men and women so Kitty gave a small wave to Bobby and entered the women's changing room.

She pushed the door open and turned a corner seeing Storm in her bra and underwear. Kitty looked down at the floor making her way to her locker. It was still weird not seeing Jean and Rogue in the room as well. Kitty pulled open her locker exposing her uniform. It pulled out on a metal slider allowing easier access to it. She started undressing when Storm broke the silence.

"You're pretty quiet today Kitty. What's on your mind?"

"I was watching the news when they were talking about the cure. Do you really think it'll pass?"

"Hank is going to try everything he can so it wont, but we've already fought against it once so I don't think he'll be able to do it. Not with it possibly having only a temporary effect."

"So what does this mean for Rogue. Do you think she'll be one of those constantly taking the cure or do you think she'll go back to being a Mutant?"

"It's hard to say."

"There's no way she could stay here if she's a human right? I mean, she's going to be in danger here if the mansion gets attacked again. She wouldn't be able to defend herself." Storm looked at her concerned and confused. "It's not like I want her gone. I'm just thinking about her well-being and the possibility of more students coming to the school and not have enough room for them. Are you telling me you haven't thought about this?"

"No, I have. I plan on bringing the issue up with Rogue tomorrow. Let her digest the information from the press conference tonight and let her make her own decision. Bobby will too."

Kitty looked up at Storm again. "Has he been thinking about the cure?" she asked concerned.

"No. He's been thinking about Rogue. He came up to me about a week and a half ago asking pretty much the same questions you did about Rogue staying here. I didn't have an answer for him then."

"Oh," Kitty sighed in relief. Storm smiled.

"Now hurry up. I'm sure the boys are waiting."

"Right." Kitty quickly pulled on her leather uniform, zipped it up, and followed Storm back into the hallway where indeed, the boys were waiting.

Together they all entered the Danger Room. Colossus and Night Crawler both joined the group today. The room had been transformed into a wasteland. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the heart of a city. Ruble lay everywhere and pieces of cars littered what use to be the streets. It was a little heart retching to think that this could be an actual site one day.

"Alright." Storm began loudly. "The purpose of this training session today is to learn how to fight against multiple enemies at once. Madrox will be the enemy today since he has the ability to make numerous copies of himself. Any question?"

"Can I go back upstairs?" Logan asked. "I already know how to fight like this."

"No. There's going to be two parts of this training mission. Today is day one and next week will be part two."

"What's going to be part two?" Bobby asked.

"I'll tell you next week. Any other questions?"

No one said anything. "Alright. Lets begin. Everyone knows the drill now fan out and search out your first target."

Everyone did. Normally they would stay in pairs but not today. Still Kitty couldn't help herself. She made sure she could still see Bobby as they ran into unknowing danger.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." A deep voice cooed.

Kitty stopped in her tracks. This was it. She scanned all around her but couldn't see anyone. There was a crumbled building to her right so she decided to go in it. As she approached the door she realized it was completely blocked. Not a problem for her. She took a deep breath and phased through the rubble.

Once inside she looked around. It was really dark so she kept her gloved fingers against the wall as she moved around.

"What's the matter Kitty cat?" the voice cooed again just in front of her. "Can't see me?" This time the voice was behind her.

"You can't see me either Madrox!" She yelled. Suddenly she felt a body behind her and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Oh can't I?" he breathed in her ear.

She could hear another Madrox barreling his way at her. When she felt the time was right she kicked up off the ground, still in Madrox's arms, and kicked the oncoming Madrox in the face with both her feet. Once she touched the ground again she phased out of Madrox's arms and turned around and punched him.

"Sometimes I wish they wouldn't have programmed you guys to know how to get under our skin." She kicked Madrox in the side one last time before the computer program deleted the body.

Just as she was brushing a loose piece of hair out of her eyes she heard a yell. It sounded like Bobby. She phased through the wall and ran in the direction she thought it came from. It was hard getting her footing on all of the loose rubble but she still managed a good pace.

"Don't you say that! It's not true you bastard!" Kitty heard Bobby yell.

Kitty rounded a building and saw that nearly the entire street and buildings were covered in ice. It's not like Bobby to be radical with his attacks.

"Ahh, two for the price of one." Another Madrox said above her. She looked up just in time to phase through the falling Madrox. He landed face first onto the ice-covered street. She stepped out of him and started up the street again to find Bobby, slipping every few steps along the way. Just then she saw Bobby zoom past her with another Madrox around his throat.

"Bobby!" she yelled. It was no good though. Bobby kept skating away from her but eventually made a turn and was moving towards her again. But then he fell flat on his back. Kitty went out after him and got some good momentum behind her and slammed right into the Madrox strangling Bobby. Both Kitty and Madrox skidded along the street and came to a stop. She crawled back over to Bobby who lay unmoving in the middle of the street. She put her hand on his chest and shook him.

"Bobby, Bobby wake up."

Slowly his eyes opened and stared up at hers. But then Kitty heard angry roars all around her. She looked up and saw at least twenty Madrox's surrounding them from all sides and making their way towards them. She only had seconds to respond. She laid herself on top of Bobby and phased both of them just in time as all of the Madrox's crashed into one another. Still being phased she pulled Bobby out of the pile of bodies.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He sounded ashamed and sat up. "I can't believe I let him get to me." His gloved hand massaged his throat.

"What was he saying?"

"Nothing…Just that…Kitty look out!"

Before she could turn around Bobby had pulled her into his chest and shot an ice wave at an oncoming Madrox freezing him solid.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem. Guess we're even on saves now."

She laughed. "Guess you're right." Then it dawned on her that she was still in Bobby's arms halfway laying down on him. She moved to get up and slipped bringing their faces dangerously close. Their eyes locked and a moment passed where everything went silent and still. His ice blue pools encompassed her soul. There was nothing else in the world at that moment but the two of them. Slowly, gradually they closed the distance between them. Kitty could feel Bobby's heart racing against her chest. Her face grew hot as his neared hers. Only inches away. Then suddenly the buildings and ground around them turned to what looked like a bunch of computer data then as sudden as that happened everything went away leaving a clean white slate that was the Danger Room.

"Whoa." Logan said.

Kitty looked up and saw the four adults standing near the entrance and realized they were all staring at her and Bobby. She got up quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." He stood up

"I…I didn't."

"Don't. I just."

"Are you two okay?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Kitty waved to them.

"Kitty," Bobby stroked her arm. "It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry. I don't know what that was." Her mind jumped back to the night they shared on the fountain Bobby had turned into an ice rink and the kiss they had shared.

"Kitty, it's no big deal." He gave her his classic Bobby smile. Kitty couldn't help but smile back. It had been so long since she'd seen that smile.

Logan had a little bounce in his step as he left the room. Colossus and Night Crawler followed closely behind him. Storm on the other hand waited for the other two to leave before her. Bobby took a step back and allowed Kitty to go before him.

"Come on guys. Dinner should be ready soon." Storm said and gave Kitty a raised eyebrow look as she passed her. Kitty quickly shook her head no.

A/N: There you have it. Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Review if you like, I do like to know what you all think of it so far.


	3. Press Conference

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

Chapter 3

Press Conference

The changing room was quiet once again. Kitty couldn't help but feel ashamed for what almost happened again. She felt bad enough the first time she and Bobby kissed. There was no doubt that she had to put her feelings like that aside in order to be there for him as a friend. No matter what happens, she didn't want to lose their friendship.

"Kitty, honey. Are you all right? Need some help?"

Kitty looked over her shoulder and saw Storm, already changed, looking at her troubled. Her ears redden and she looked away from her. Kitty had been holding onto the zipper on her wrist that helps hold her glove on and hadn't moved for a while.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright. Just don't take too long sweetie." Storm ran a hand through her hair and left the room.

Kitty always looked up to Storm as if she were her big sister, but there were still things she couldn't talk to her about. Her confused feelings about Bobby were number one. She did appreciate Storm trying though.

She took her gloves off and set them on the little shelf just below the metal slider rail. Then she pulled on the front zipper of her uniform exposing her young, tone body. After a slight struggle she pulled the uniform completely off and hung it on the hanger and pushed the whole thing into the locker. She took out her pants when she heard the door open.

"Storm, I said I'm fine. I'm coming right now." Kitty called to the door.

There was no response. Kitty bent over and started to put her jeans on when she head a gasp. She stood up with her jeans around her knees and turned around to see Bobby with his mouth parted and his face flush. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours when Bobby finally came to his senses and turned around. Kitty quickly turned around as well and pulled her pants up the rest of the way.

"I, I'm…I'm sorry," Bobby stammered. "I thought you were dressed."

"It's okay." Kitty put on a shirt, pulled out her shoes, and shut the locker.

Bobby looked over his shoulder while slowly turning around. Once he saw she was dressed he walked over and sat on the bench next to her. His fingers were laced again and he stared down at his shoes. Kitty laced up her shoes then looked at Bobby. His face and ears were still beet red.

"I just." He started then stopped. He shifted on the bench so he was facing Kitty more and finally looked at her again. "I'm sorry about coming in here…and seeing you." He looked down again and took a deep breath. Mustering up the strength again he met her eyes. "It wasn't my plan."

All Kitty could do was nod her head. Her face flushed again. It took everything in her to keep calm and be able to look at him. She couldn't believe that Bobby just saw her practically naked.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" That was the last thing she thought she'd hear from him. "For what?"

"For watching out for me in the Danger Room. It's nice to know there's still someone I can count on during missions now that Rogue isn't apart of them anymore."

"Of course Bobby. That's what friends are for. And that's what X-Men do."

"Thanks Kitty." He reached over and hugged her. Kitty hugged him back. Despite his ice manipulation ability, he was so warm. She took in his scent and shivered slightly. He smelled like a warm summer breeze.

"Are you cold?" he asked and without a response squeezed her tighter and rubbed her back.

"I'm okay." She said muffled through his half zip sweater.

She felt so safe with him. Kitty could have stayed in his arms forever, but knew the moment wouldn't last. Just as she thought it, Bobby pulled away. However, a few lingering fingers still rested on her knee as Bobby spoke again.

"Are you warmer?"

"Yeah." Her ears and cheeks reddened yet again. Kitty had never been this embarrassed this long before.

"Ready to eat?"

She laughed. "Yeah, now that you mention it."

His smile was so warm. It was almost like he was back to his old self. But she could sense some inner turmoil in him still. It's probably the cure weapon proposal. It should be airing soon.

"Bobby, what time is it?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm not wearing a watch."

"We should go upstairs."

"Okay."

Kitty got up and lead the way. When they got to the kitchen everyone had already gotten their food. Bobby and Kitty grabbed some of what was left and went to the dinning room. Rogue was sitting at a table with a few other students, but none were sitting next to her. Both chairs next to her remained empty. Kitty held back while Bobby went and sat next to Rogue.

Immediately Rogue kissed Bobby just as if nothing had happened earlier in the day. That was one thing that always bothered Kitty. Rogue was so bipolar it was crazy. No one knew when she'd take off or come back.

Casually she walked over to the table and sat across from Bobby. She noticed that most everyone was done eating. She didn't realize how long her and Bobby had been downstairs.

Rogue gave Kitty a fleeting look and obviously put her hand on his leg. Bobby stiffened up slightly and his ears tinged red. Kitty took a bite of food and Bobby did the same. No sooner had the fork left his mouth he dropped it and it clattered on his plate. He slid back from the table in his chair. His hands shot down out of Kitty's line of sight. Bobby turned to Rogue with a shocked, almost disgusted look.

"We're eating and…" He made a motion with his head and eyes indicating everyone in the room.

"Everyone come quick." A student poked his head in the dinning room. "They're talking about the cure."

A loud racket of plates, silverware, and chairs echoed throughout the dinning room and everyone stood up to go to the lounge. Kitty got up and was lost in the waves of students and was carried away. She turned to see if she could see Bobby, but despite him being tall, she couldn't see him. Eventually she made it into the lounge room where it was already crammed full of students. She was pushed up behind the couch almost in the same spot she was before.

"Quiet everybody!" someone yelled.

"We now go live to the Secretary of Defense."

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. I'm going to make this short so we can all get back to our evenings. Many of you have heard that the cure for mutants is temporary. This statement is true." There were a lot of mummers from the reporters on the TV as well as in the lounge room. The Secretary put his hands up to hush everyone. "Due to this fact it has been heavily talked about legalizing the cure into law enforcement and military hands. This is also something that will be happening in the near futures." Again there was another uproar from the reporters and students. This time it took longer to get the audience to calm down.

Kitty took this time to look around for Bobby and Rogue and spotted them by the back wall. They were talking heavily to each other. Kitty looked around the room at all the other students' faces and saw nothing but fear and confusion. None of them had ever participated in missions so they had no idea how scared they really should be.

"As for mutants who have taken the cure and still wish to stay human, there are testing centers throughout the cities that will run tests to see how often you must take the cure. This period of time is strictly a trial period due to the fact that the scientist thought this would be a one-time dose solution and I cannot give any solid answers at this time."

The reporters busted into frantic animal behavior. They were jumping over one another trying to get their questions answered. The Secretary simply put his hands up and leaned into the microphones.

"Thank you," was all he said as he left the podium.

The lounge room burst into loud talking almost instantly. Kitty couldn't take it anymore and phased her way through the students into the hallway. Quietly she made her way upstairs to her room as the chatter continued. Once upstairs she couldn't hear anyone and basked in the silence as she walked the deserted hallway. Upon reaching her room she simply phased through the locked door.

Kitty collapsed onto her bed with her back to the door. The missions were going to be so much more dangerous now. And the possibility of being cured, even for a few weeks, made her sick. The thought of not being able to escape and be trapped in some cold dark grungy cell petrified her.

It was nearly 10:30 before Kitty heard voices in the hallway as kids made their way for bed. She decided to turn in herself and changed into shorts and a tank top. She turned the light off and despite it being cool out she laid on top of her covers. Kitty rested on her back with a hand behind her head and the other resting on her stomach and listened to the muffled sounds of students.

A/N: I've decided to break this chapter up into two chapters so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Like before, feel free to review.


	4. A Long Awaited Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

Chapter 4

A Long Awaited Talk

Time passed and the sounds eventually died out. Kitty watched the shadows of the trees on her wall. The moon was nearly full so it was almost like having a light on. She thought about closing the blinds but was enjoying the gentile movements of the shadows.

Suddenly there was shouting in the hallway. Alarmed, she got up and ran to her door. She unlocked it and jerked it open and saw Bobby and Rogue at the other end of the hallway. Kitty looked at the other doors and saw heads poking out of them as well.

"So what you're saying is that my opinion doesn't mean anything?" Bobby accused Rogue.

"No I'm not saying that at all. God, why don't you listen to me?" Rogue whined.

Kitty went back into her room. She had no desire to listen to another one of their arguments. She never understood why Bobby put up with that. He was too nice of a guy. She lay back down on top of her bed and went back to watching the shadows.

Every once and a while she could hear Bobby and Rogue argue again about who knows what. She tried to ignore them and focused on the shadows. They reminded her of a couple of cats chasing after a piece of string. It was so soothing.

Time passed as the silence continued. She was happy that the argument didn't last very long. Everyone in the mansion seemed so uptight and it made her exhausted. Just when Kitty was going to close her eyes for the night a soft, almost inaudible knock came from her door. Kitty sat up just as her door opened. The moon illuminated Bobby's face as he peered around the door.

"Kitty? Are you still up?" he whispered.

"Bobby? Yeah I'm up. Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not really sure."

He walked in and shut the door. He was already dressed for bed, wearing shorts and a tank top. She sat up on the bed and slid herself more towards the wall, drawing her knees up slightly, leaving room for Bobby to sit. He walked over and sat down heavily with one leg crossed on the bed.

"So what's on your mind, Bobby?" Kitty could only guess at this point.

Bobby just sat there staring down at the floor. The minimal light drastically sharpened the lines of his face. He suddenly looked old and worn out.

"Bobby," her voice almost trembled. It wasn't like him to be that quiet.

"It's…Rogue." He finally said.

"Oh. I heard you two arguing a little bit ago."

"Sorry if that kept you awake. I wasn't planning on arguing with her. She just caught me by surprise."

"I didn't hear any specifics. I poked my head out just for a second to make sure it wasn't anything major, like troops breaking into the mansion again."

Bobby gave a small laugh.

"So what were you arguing about?"

"The cure."

"Figures." Kitty couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, I know. Did you hear her leave?" He finally looked at her.

"No I didn't. Where'd she go?"

"She left for the city. She was going on and on about how she doesn't want to have her power back the whole time she was packing. And, I guess I understand that much. That would be a hard power to live with, not being able to touch anyone she loved. There's nothing quite like bare skin touching bare skin." He looked down at the floor again, a small smile on his face.

A pleasant tingle swept through her body. Kitty couldn't have agreed more and was very glad it was dark in the room so Bobby couldn't see her face turn red again.

"No there's not," she agreed and sounded almost out of breath. This shocked both of them and she saw Bobby looking at her again so Kitty quickly looked away. What was that?

"So." She swallowed composing herself. "Why did she leave now if she's still cured? She is still cured isn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she is. I mean nothing happened like before when she kissed me earlier."

"You guys kissed when she wasn't cured?"

"Yeah. Once back in Boston at my parents house, just after the raid on the mansion."

She looked up at him. "You never told me that."

"I figured you wouldn't want to know."

Which was true. It was bad enough seeing them in the hall or the lounge kissing, but when Rogue first got cured Bobby had told her how great it was to be able to kiss Rogue finally. Indicating that he had never done it before.

"That's different. Did you think it would be like a normal kiss? That you'd be immune to her power? What happened?"

"Well. We were up in my room. She was changing." He looked down again. "And um, after she was done changing she had grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards her. I gave her my grandmother's elbow length gloves and the urge just came over me. I told her she couldn't hurt me and I went in and she pulled back, but when I went a second time she let me. It only lasted a second or two but it was a good feeling and nothing happened to me. You know how when it's cold out you can see your breath? That's what happened to her so I figured it'd be okay."

Bobby paused for a minuet. Finally he looked back into Kitty's almond eyes. She smiled at him, reassuring him. He smiled weakly back but continued.

"We kissed again. Longer this time and…just a few seconds into it I could feel my energy and power being sucked out of me."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. It wasn't just that either. It felt like my very life was leaving my body."

"What'd you do?"

"I pulled away completely out of breath. She apologized and I told her it was okay. But in all honesty I was completely scared out of my mind."

"Wow," she breathed.

They both sat there digesting the story. She couldn't believe Rogue would have let Bobby do that. Risk his life for a kiss. Then again she knew how hard it was to hold back feelings. She felt Rogues pain from back then but didn't understand why she left.

"So if she's still cured then why did she leave?"

"Paranoid I guess. She clearly doesn't want to hurt me like that again."

"But the Secretary said not to go unless their powers came back."

"That's what I tried to tell her in the hallway when she told me she was leaving. She wouldn't listen to me. She's so stubborn it's ridiculous."

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened in the dinning room?"

Bobby looked away from her. She had a feeling she knew what happened but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well. At first she just put her hand on my thigh and was rubbing it. Then she gradually moved to my inner thigh then my crotch, and I wasn't expecting that and it kind of caught me off guard."

"Wow," was all Kitty could say. Her hunch was right. Rogue was unreal sometimes.

"I know." He looked back up at her. "It's one thing when we're by ourselves but it's another thing in a room full of mutants. And it seems like when all three of us are together she's always hanging on me. I think she's jealous of our friendship."

"That's stupid. She should just be happy that's she has you for a boyfriend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on. You're going to make me say it?"

"Yeah." His smile was illuminated by the moonlight. "I am."

Kitty smiled and looked away for a moment. "Well, you're cute, funny, easy to talk to, you're a good listener, and you act like you really care. But on a deeper more personal level I know that you have a lot on your mind all the time. Your parents, your brother, and the life you could have had. You also worry about protecting all of us. Especially during missions."

"Yeah, except you saved me in the last training."

"Because I'm like you and want to protect everyone."

"And I appreciate it to no end. But there's one thing that I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Why doesn't Rogue seem to see all that in me? It's like she's never completely happy with me."

"It's hard to say."

"No it isn't." Bobby was talking to his feet again. "I think deep down she has feeling for someone else?"

"What? Who?"

"Logan…"

"Logan?" she said disgusted. "Are you crazy? He's old enough to be her father."

"I know it sounds weird, but haven't you ever been attracted to an older guy?"

Kitty thought about it for a minuet. There have been times in her life when she thought an older man was cute but she never felt anything more for them.

"Not that I can say."

"But haven't you ever seen the way she acts around? Always flirty and bubbly, which isn't like her at all. And I've seen how he looks at her too. Almost like a piece of meat."

"Oh come on, Bobby. A piece of meat?"

"You're telling me you've never noticed?"

"No. But then again I don't really pay that much attention to them when they're together."

"You know," Bobby suddenly switched topics. "Rogue never did tell me exactly how she met him. What if something happened between them up in Canada?"

Kitty buried her face in her hand. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"But you have to admit that it is a possibility."

"Okay, okay. I'll give you that, but do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Fine. Next time you see them together take a closer look. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Alright, I will."

They were quiet for a minuet. It was times like this that Kitty had missed. Just talking to a good friend. Even the silence was enjoyable. But just as she was starting to watch the shadows again Bobby spoke again.

"Why won't she tell me about her and Logan in Canada?"

"Bobby," she said remorseful.

"I've straight up asked her and she refuses to answer. She says she crawled into his trailer, then Sabertooth attacked them, and then Cyclops and Storm saved them."

"You've been stirring over this for a long time haven't you?"

He nodded his head.

"Well." She thought desperately. "Maybe something did happen and she's ashamed that it did."

"I don't think she's ashamed, but more angry that they were brought here. They could have kept doing their thing up in Canada where they could have hid from everyone."

"Bobby, you can't be making accusation when you don't even know if it's true or not."

"I just don't get why she always leaves without saying anything. I honestly think she wasn't going to say anything to me about it. I think she was just going to take off like she has before. And I told her being human isn't what I want. I want her to be herself. So why does she act like this?" He was starting to get upset.

Kitty scooted up to Bobby and hugged him. He encircled her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Staggered breaths kept escaping him. She could tell he was trying so hard to keep it together. Her leg relaxed and rested on his as she leaned her head against the side of his and massaged his scalp with a hand.

"I don't like being the one to tell you this," she whispered in his ear, "but maybe you shouldn't be with her anymore."

Bobby choked back a big sob. "I know," he breathed on her collarbone.

"I can't stand seeing you hurting like this. You deserve so much better."

"I know." Bobby sat up and stared into her eyes. "You're too good to me, Kitty."

His tears sparkled on his cheeks. She smiled and reached up and wiped them away. Bobby's hand caught hers and they froze and got lost in each other's eyes. His eyes kept falling to her lips then back again like a bouncing ball. His free hand pawed at her side and slowly he drew towards her. Kitty's heart hammered in her chest trying to claw its way out. She tilted her head slightly as his eyes shut. She followed suit and their lips touched.

The kiss was soft and light, just like before. Then they kissed again and Bobby caught her bottom lip in his and sucked on it ever so slightly. He released her hand and she ran hers through his hair and his slid under the back of her tank top. Just then Bobby pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he panted. He took his hand out from under her shirt and stood up.

"No, it's okay." She slid back towards the headboard.

"Um…I should go." He pointed towards then door then headed for it.

"Okay."

He pulled the door open and left. Then the door opened again and Bobby's head appeared. "Goodnight, Kitty."

"Night."

He left. Kitty sat in shock against her pillows. Despite it being late she was no longer tired. Her heart still thudded in her chest and her body and face were hot. This time it was Bobby who kissed her. But he wasn't in the right mindset to make that decision. Now Kitty had many more things to think about as she lay down.

A/N: Here it is. Now I have to go to work so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

Chapter 5

Confrontation

The next few days were lonely for Kitty. Bobby had been avoiding her, which proved to be a challenge. Not only did they have classes together but also they had all of their meals together. Though, Bobby had been getting up earlier in the morning so just as Kitty was arriving to the dinning room Bobby was leaving. This troubled her. She'd have to pin him down sometime, but for the time being she had an essay to write.

It was well after dinner by time Kitty made it to the library. The room was large and packed to the brim with books. It smelled like old leather. It was very comforting. She walked up to the old books and ran her fingers across the leather bindings searching for a particular book.

Finally she found it. She struggled to get a hold of the book. The other books pressed tightly against the one she desired. With a quick tug she freed the book. With her prize in arm she retreated to an old red armchair. It was her favorite chair in the whole mansion. It was large, cozy, and faced away from the door so students passing by wouldn't disturb her.

She wiggled deeper into the chair and crossed her legs to create a stand for the book. It lay heavy in her legs as she turned the pages. Finally she came upon what she was searching for and drew her notebook and pen. Her hand flew across the page as she delved into her essay.

A few hours had passed as Kitty finished up her essay. She was feeling really good, very accomplished. It was a great feeling finishing up a tough essay. But just as she was basking in it all, she heard someone walk it. She sat motionless, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

Just then the student walked by her. It was Bobby. He went straight for the bookshelf she herself had been looking through. His head turned back and forth, scanning the shelves. Finally he came across the spot where Kitty's book belonged. He placed his fingers in the gap and sighed.

He turned around and the second he saw Kitty he leaped back into the bookshelf. His hand grabbed his heart as his chest heaved.

"Shit, Kitty. I don't think I've ever been so surprised in my life."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're like a cat sitting in the shadows."

"Sorry," she said innocently. "Just writing my essay."

"Yeah. That's what I came down here to do. I just have a little left to finish."

"Here." She closed the book and tried to lift it with one hand.

Bobby stepped forward and helped her pick it up.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. All I have to do is write my conclusion. I don't need it anymore."

"Do you," he shifted uncomfortable. "Do you mind if I work in here?"

"No. Go ahead." She gestured to the chair that matched hers directly across from her.

Bobby sat down and opened the book on his lap. Kitty went back and reread the last page of her essay. She could hear him turning pages then finally the scratch of his pen across his paper. The desire to question Bobby about the other night overwhelmed her. But she needed to focus on her paper and he had to do his.

She managed to get through reading the page and was struck with the perfect conclusion. A smiled spread across her face as she quickly wrote. She closed her notebook upon completion and looked up at Bobby. His forehead was furrowed. His pen bobbed up and down as it hung out of his mouth. He combed the pages of the book, turning one after the other. Finally he reached for his pen and scribbled something down and closed the book. He took a deep breath and let it out. He looked up realizing Kitty was looking at him.

"Are…you all finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am."

He looked towards the doorway then back at her.

"Can we talk about the other night, Bobby? Things have been weird between us since."

"Yeah, I know. I just…I don't know," he trailed off.

"Well, what about the kiss?"

He thought for a minuet. "I don't really know how it happened."

"Oh." Kitty suddenly felt ashamed, and it showed on her face.

"Kitty, it's not like that. Its just, well, you're a beautiful girl."

"Oh please, Bobby," she scoffed.

"It's true. And we have a great friendship and I love spending time with you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Rogue. I mean, technically we're still together."

"Have you heard from her yet?"

"No. But I heard Logan had, but I haven't been able to find him."

"Is he in the mansion?"

"I think so."

"Then lets go."

"Now? It's passed 11:00."

"So what? Are you telling me you're going to turn down a chance to find answers? Because that doesn't sound like the Bobby I know."

He smiled. "Alright, lets go."

"Hold on," she said as they stood up and pressed her notebook to her chest. "I have to take this to my room first. There's no way I'm going to lose this."

Bobby nodded in agreement. They left the library and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. When they reached the top they silently strolled down the long hallway. Both their rooms were at the end of the hallway so they were constantly listening for sounds of life. Luckily everyone was in their rooms sleeping.

When they reached their doors Bobby unlocked his and Kitty phased through hers. She found her backpack and put her notebook in it. Once her essay was safe she took a quick look in the mirror and primped her hair. When she was satisfied she went to phase through her door. As she made it through she ran into a soft, solid object.

"I should learn not to stand right in front of your door."

Kitty looked up and saw Bobby smiling down at her. She was in his arms again. Despite him being nearly a foot taller than her, their faces were only inches away. Their eyes darted for each other's lips but neither of them could move. It was as if someone or something were keeping them apart. And just like that they slowly let each other go.

"Sorry," Kitty apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

They made their way down the hallway again. When they came upon the stair they went much slower. The old stairs had a tendency to creak when the students were trying to sneak around. Luck was on their side. The stairs had stayed quiet. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they looked around the corners and everything was clear.

"Where should we look first?" Kitty whispered.

"Lets start at the kitchen and we'll work our way down the hall."

"Okay. Don't forget to stay up against the wall and stay low."

"And if need be, phase us through a wall."

"Right."

Bobby led the way down the hall. They were both hunched over and pressed against the wall as they made their way silently down the hallway. Kitty kept a constant eye behind them just in case someone came out of a classroom.

It felt just like a mission. Staying quiet, sneaking around and can't get caught, felt exactly like a mission they did last year. Excited tingles flooded Kitty's body. She loved this kind of stuff. She was in her element.

Most of the hallway lights were turned off and the ones that weren't were turned down low. The small tables that littered the hallway were their biggest nuisances. Bobby couldn't see quite as well as Kitty could in the dark and would occasionally bump a table. Aside from the few table bumps, they made it to the kitchen without seeing anyone.

Kitty shut the door before Bobby turned the light on. He then tossed her a towel to put at the base of the door to keep any light from getting out into the hallway. They walked through the kitchen and into the dinning room. They split and checked the couches that dotted the room but didn't see him. Quickly they went back to the kitchen and Kitty turned the light off and moved the towel. She phased her head through the door, checking for anyone. When she pulled her head back through she nodded to Bobby and he stepped in front of her and pulled the door open.

Bobby led the way again up the hallway. They would stop at each door and take turns going in them while the other stayed outside keeping watch. The majority of the rooms on the ground level were classrooms so they were easy look through. Then they came to the open entryway.

This was the most complicated area to pass through. Someone could walk in through the front door or come down the stairs. Also someone could just look over the railings on the stairs and see them. Kitty signaled to Bobby that they should head towards the front door and keep eyes up on the stair railing.

They did just that. Backs pressed against the wall, Bobby led them towards the front door. He stopped at the small windows that lined the door and peered out of them. Not seeing anyone he kept them moving. Kitty's sharp eyes stayed on the railing. She didn't see anyone either.

Once they were safely in the next section of the hallway they continued their prowling. This hallway held more classrooms and offices. There was a greater chance of running into someone down here.

The hallway was quiet and seemed deserted. They came upon the first door and knelt next to it. Kitty was getting ready to phase through the door when Bobby grabbed her arm. Then they heard a door close and without thinking Kitty grabbed Bobby and pulled him through the door. She landed hard on her back and Bobby landed on top of her. She took a quick look around and saw that they were okay and were in Hanks old office. The office smelled of dust. She looked up at Bobby and realized that he had been looking at her.

Their eyes locked once more. There was something about his eyes that were so mesmerizing. Then his eyes closed and his lips captured hers. They kissed more deeply than they had before. She ran her hand through his hair and he caressed her cheek. Not even a second later, Bobby pulled out of the kiss. He rolled off of her and sat with his back to her.

"What's wrong? Did you hear something?" Kitty asked concerned.

"Just my conscience," he mumbled.

"What?" She was completely baffled.

"I have to break things off with Rogue before we can do anything else."

Kitty smiled then quickly suppressed it and said, "Okay."

"Lets keep looking for Logan." He turned around and smiled at her.

"Okay."

She got up and phased her head through the door and saw it was all clear. She pulled it back in the room and signaled him to follow her. They creped down the hallway and when they came upon the second door, Kitty phased her head through it. It was Storms office. She phased all the way through the door and took a quick look around. Open files on her desk attracted Kitty towards it. She walked around the desk and made sure not to disturb anything.

The open file on the desk was titled "Cured Mutants". It was a giant list of mutants. It had their human name, their mutant name, and what their mutant power was. She lifted the top page and noticed one name that was highlighted on the second page. It was Rogues name. Just then she noticed ice crystals forming on the door signaling her that someone was coming. She quickly replaced the page and went to the door. Slowly she phased through the door saw Bobby crouched against the door with his palm placed firmly against the wood. He was looking through the legs of another side table.

She touched his shoulder and he rose slowly to peer over the table, all the while keeping his eyes further down the hall. Kitty strained to see what he was looking at but didn't see anyone. She tapped his shoulder twice telling him it was okay to move. He slowly moved around the table and up the hallway.

The office doors were spread apart more than the classroom doors were so the chance of getting caught rose. They moved quickly to the next office. Bobby gingerly turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open and disappeared inside. Kitty looked up and down the hallway constantly. Moments later Bobby opened the door and emerged.

They headed up the hallway once more. When they came up to the next doorway, Kitty realized that it was Prof. Xavier's office. She hesitated going in. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, regrouping herself. Just as she was going to phase through Bobby grabbed her leg. She ducked down next to him and she heard the footsteps too. She grabbed Bobby and was going to phase them both through the wall when they were spotted.

"What do you two think you're doing down here?" It was Storm.

Kitty quickly let go of Bobby and they both stood up. She racked her brain on what to tell Storm.

"Well?" Storm asked impatiently.

"We were," Bobby started and stopped.

Even in the dark she could see the panic in his eyes.

"We were just going to sit in the Professor's office," Kitty spat out. "Pay our respects."

"You guys know his office is off limits," Storm came back with.

"We know," Bobby said with almost a quiver in his voice. "That's why we were sneaking around. We didn't want to get in trouble."

"I see." Storm looked first at Bobby then at Kitty. "How about this. You two go back upstairs and go to bed because there are classes in the morning and in the afternoon you can go to his headstone and pay your respects."

"Okay," they said in unison and turned to go back upstairs.

They didn't say anything as they climbed the stairs. When they reached the top they stopped and looked at each other.

"Lets check out the basement," Bobby whispered to her.

Without hesitating, Kitty wrapped her arms around him and they both took a deep breath and held it. She phased them down through the floor and through the soil that separated the basement and the mansion. Seconds later they touched the pristinely clean floors of the basement.

There was absolutely no place to hide in the basement so they moved quickly down the hall. They came to a room and entered it and to their amazement they saw Logan. Logan turned around upon hearing the door open and was surprised to see them.

"What the hell are you two doing down here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

"I want to know what you know about Rogue," Bobby confronted him.

"Come again?"

"We've heard that you know what's going on with Rogue and I want to know."

Bobby waited for Logan to reply but Logan just gaped at him.

"Is she taking the cure again and is she coming back to the mansion?"

"Ohhh. Yeah. She has taken the cure again and she'll be back in a couple days."

"Oh," Bobby said a little taken aback. "Okay, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Logan turned his back on them.

Kitty grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him out of the room. When the door shut Bobby spoke, "I didn't expect him to just give up that information so easily."

"Yeah, I didn't either. But at least now we know."

"Yeah," he said distracted.

"Come on. We should get back to our rooms."

"Right."

A/N: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long to get written. But like I said last time, it may take awhile to get the next chapter up as well.


	6. Rogue Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

Chapter 6

Rogue Returns

A few days had passed since Kitty and Bobby's mission to find Logan, and she was actually nervous. Bobby was actually going to break up with Rogue to be with her. She never thought a guy would really do that. Though she couldn't help but think how quiet he was after hearing about Rogue. He didn't say anything until they were upstairs, and then all he said was goodnight.

Kitty couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This was probably going to be one of the hardest things he's ever done. She would be there for him though. No matter what he was feeling, she'd be there to nurse him back to his old self, then they could be happy together.

She quickly dressed for the day and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she piled some pancakes on her plate and went in the dinning room. Bobby was sitting alone with his back to the windows. The morning sun washed over him and gave him a little bit of a glow. Kitty walked up to the table and sat across from him.

"Doesn't that feel good?" she asked him.

Bobby looked up from his pancakes confused.

"The sun. It has a way of warming you up like nothing else can."

"Yeah." He looked over his should as if he hadn't noticed it.

"Little preoccupied?" she questioned.

"Yeah. She's supposed to come back today." He turned back around and started eating again.

Kitty knew he was talking about Rogue. "Are you ready to see her? Or talk to her?"

"I think so."

"That's good. I know you can do it. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, Kitty. I hope you're right." He smiled.

"No problem."

They finished their breakfast then went off to class. All during the morning classes, Kitty noticed Bobby not paying attention in any of them. Normally she would be mad at him for spacing out but she knew he had a lot on his mind.

The afternoon went by uneventful. Kitty was sitting in the lounge after class watching the news.

"Thanks for that special report, Lenny, now onto our breaking story. The mutant cure has officially been turned into a weapon. We go now live to Holly outside the Pentagon for a first look, Holly."

"Thanks Carl. And as you said, Channel 12 news is being allowed the first look at the police issue 'Cure Gun'." Holly walked a few steps over to a man in a suit and a man dressed in police attire. Kitty never understood why news people always had to do an introduction in one spot, and then walk over the actual story.

"I'm here with the chief of police who is going to explain these new, fascinating weapons."

The man in the suit held out a hand to the uniformed officer and the officer reached around to his back and withdrew a gun. The officer spun the gun around so he was holding onto the barrel and handed the gun to the chief.

"Now as you can see," he began and held up the gun to the camera, "the gun looks very much like the standard issue 9mm handgun aside from the five red stripes on the barrel. The ammunition has been compacted down from a needle to actual bullets."

He ejected the magazine cartridge and handed the gun to the officer. He then removed on of the bullets from the magazine and held if up close to the camera. The tip of the bullet had a clear casing and Kitty could see the liquid cure sloshing around inside.

"These are special breakaway tips so upon impact the bullet penetrates the skin while simultaneously releasing the cure into the bloodstream."

The chief put the bullet back in the magazine and gave it back to the officer.

"So tell us, why the stripes on the gun?" Holly asked.

"Just so we know which gun is which."

"And are all officer's going to be carrying these guns?"

"Yes. As we speak officers all over the country are being fitted and trained with them."

"Can you tell us anything about the military weapons?"

"I am not at liberty to comment on that topic."

"Thank you, Chief. And now back to you Carl."

"Thanks Holly. And now we head next door to take a look at the weather."

Kitty turned the television off and dropped the remote on the coffee table in disgust. She got up and went to go downstairs to the gym. As she entered the entrance hall she saw Rogue standing by the front door. Quickly she veered off course and made for the backdoor as she saw Bobby coming down the stairs. Kitty opened the door making it look like she was going out but hung back as Bobby greeted Rogue.

"You're back."

Rogue wrapped her arms behind his neck and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she smiled at him and said, "I missed you baby."

Bobby smiled halfheartedly and gently pulled her arms from him. "We need to talk."

"I know, I want to tell you about my trip." She pulled on his front pants pockets.

"Rogue." He said harshly looking up and down the hallway and pulled her hands from his pockets. "Stop."

"Sorry. It's just been a while since I've seen you. You know how I get when I get back from a trip."

"That's exactly my point." He took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" She walked slowly towards him. "You like it when I'm feisty."

Kitty could feel her face grow hot.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" she said offended.

"Look," he glanced over his shoulder at Kitty then back at Rogue, "can we just go upstairs and talk?"

"Fine."

Rogue took off for the stairs. Bobby turned towards Kitty and gave a 'here goes nothing' look. She smiled reassuringly at him and he followed Rogue upstairs.

Kitty stood there until she thought that they were safely out of sight then moved to the elevator. She took it down to the sterile basement and went to the changing room. The room was empty as she went to her locker and changed into workout clothes. Once changed, she went into the gym and went over to the treadmill. There was nothing like a good run to clear her mind.

She ran for over an hour before calling it quits. In that whole time no one entered the gym. She took her shirt off to wipe her face as she went to take a shower. The sound of the water pattering against the blue tile was relaxing. Perfect for after a run. She stepped into the water letting it beat down on her body and face. After a few minuets she washed her hair and body then toweled off.

Once dressed she left the locker room to go get some dinner. Out in the bright hallway she noticed someone waiting by the elevator. She walked up and saw Storm.

"Hey, Storm," Kitty greeted.

"Hey there, Kitty. You seem to be in a good mood." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"That's good because I want you to go to bed early tonight and get plenty of rest for tomorrows Danger Room training."

"I'm looking forward to it. What are we doing?"

"Now, now. I can't tell you that. All I have to say is that it starts at 8:00 sharp and the rest of your classes will be cancelled."

"Really? It's going to take that long?"

"Well, no. It's just going to be that hard. You're going to need the rest of the day off."

"Wow."

The door opened and they both stepped in. Kitty pondered the whole ride what could possibly be harder than what they've done already. When they exited the elevator Kitty noticed pieces of paper taped to the walls. She walked up to one and realized that it was the new 'Cure Gun'.

"Storm, what's this for?"

"It's so all of the students know what they look like and to avoid them at all costs."

"That's a good idea."

"You go get something to eat and then turn in."

"Alright, Storm. See you in the morning."

There was a certain spring to Kitty's step as she went down the hallway to the kitchen. By time she got there the food was covered with tinfoil so she got a plate and lifted the foil. The smell of roast beef filled her nostrils. She scooped the tender meat onto her plate and then found some potatoes in another pan. Once her plate was full she went to the dinning room and sat at her normal table.

The room was mostly empty. A few students sat at the table next to her and she heard them talking about the cure guns. She ate her food and stared out the window. There wasn't much going on in the backyard besides a few kids playing basketball. She watched the game for a while when suddenly an argument broke out.

"Are you stupid? There's no way you would stand a chance against one of those guns." A student said from the neighboring table.

"Yeah I would," protested another.

"Whatever. You can't do anything to stop those bullets. You're not psychic, made of metal, or make yourself invisible."

"That doesn't mean I still can't."

"Eh-hem," Kitty cleared her throat as she stood up.

They looked up at her and then quickly looked down at their plates. Satisfied, she took her plate and left the room. The kids have no idea what dangers await them. She put her plate in the dishwasher and headed for her room. Despite from it being only 9:30, she was tired. It had been a while since she'd gone for a run.

She slowly climbed the stairs and walked down the quiet hallway. More fliers showing the cure guns were taped on the walls. When she came to Bobby's door she saw a piece of paper stuck to it. It was written in Storm's handwriting. It read to meet in the Danger Room at 8:00am. She reached for the handle for the doorknob and went to turn it and to her surprise it was locked. Her hand rose to knock but then she decided against it.

Instead she walked to her room a couple doors away and across the hall. There was a note stuck on her door as well. It was exactly the same as Bobby's. She pulled it off and phased through her door.

Kitty tossed the note in her garbage can and changed for bed. She slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

A/N: Another chapter down. I know this one was a little on the short and on the boring side but the next chapter is sure to please. Throw out a review if you feel like it.


	7. Return to the Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

Chapter 7

Return to the Danger Room

The early morning sun stretched its long rays over Kitty's bed. A soft beep steadily grew louder not too far from her head. She reached over and turned off the alarm clock. She lay there for a few extra minuets enjoying the warmth from the sun. From what she could see through the trees there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She could feel herself dangerously close to dozing off so she threw off the covers and reluctantly left the warmth of the sun.

She picked up her shower caddy and a change of clothes and went for the upstairs shower. There were six showers upstairs, three for the boys and three for the girls. When she walked into the girls' shower room she was surprised to see that someone already occupied one this early in the morning.

Rogue's head was just visible over the door on the far left shower. Kitty was very surprised to see that she was awake let alone moving around. She figured Rogue would be heart broken and bed ridden for at least a day. Not wanting to really talk to her, Kitty quickly crossed the tiled floor to the far right shower.

No sooner did Kitty turn on her shower she heard Rogue's turn off. Kitty ducked down as she undressed and stepped in the flowing water. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do but Kitty managed to successfully wash her hair while bent down. Just as she was going to soap up her body she heard the shower rooms inside door open and close.

Kitty slowly rose just incase she heard wrong but to her relief, Rogue had left. She continued her shower in peace. When she finished she toweled off, dressed and went back to her room. She replaced her shower caddy by her desk and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. Once they were on she went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

The aroma of waffles wafted all around her when she opened the kitchen door.

"Good morning, Kitty," Storm greeted.

"Morning Storm." She walked over to the counter where Storm was making waffles. There was a small stack of waffles on a platter and Kitty picked up a plate and went to fork some on her plate.

"Hold on a sec." Storm stopped Kitty. "These will be done in a couple seconds. Might as well have fresh while you're standing here."

"Okay." Kitty wasn't going to argue that.

Storm made the best waffles in the mansion. She opened the waffle iron and was greeted by steam that just intensified the wondrous aroma that was homemade waffles.

"Here you go." Storm took the waffles in her tongs and placed them on Kitty's plate.

"Thank you so much." She walked to where the condiments were and started spreading butter on them.

"You're welcome." Storm went back to making more waffles.

After Kitty doused her waffles in syrup she walked into the dinning room hoping to see Bobby. To her disappointment he wasn't there. Still, she sat down by Peter and Kurt and ate her breakfast with them.

When they were done they all went down to the changing rooms. Kitty changed and walked out into the Danger Room. Storm was already standing in the room waiting for them. Peter, Logan, and Kurt were waiting as well. Kitty looked around and didn't see Bobby. Storm seemed to notice that too.

"Where's, Bobby?" she asked.

"I think he should not participate today." Peter answer in his Russian accent.

"What?" She seemed perplexed because Bobby was always the one excited to train.

"Da, I agree." Kurt added. "He's not right in mind."

"I don't believe this." Storm waved the men aside and marched into the men's changing room.

"What's going on with him?" Kitty questioned her teammates.

None of them could look at her. They stared down at the newly transformed Danger Room floor. It was similar to how it looked last time except that the buildings and streets were perfectly intact.

All four stood in the uncomfortable silence while they waited for Storm and hopefully Bobby. Another five minuets went by before the Danger Room door opened. Storm emerged and was followed by a depressed looking Bobby. His head hung low and his eyes were filled with anguish.

"Okay," Storm began as if nothing had happened. "Today's training we're going to be going up against the new cure guns. So in this mission the goal is to get to the rendezvous point on the other side of the city. Also I want you to be on your highest alert and also to disarm the police officers safely if you come across them. Also there will be some mutants from the Brotherhood out there so be careful. Kitty, I want you and Bobby to team up. Okay. Lets go."

The Four adults took off down the street to the left and Kitty led the way to the right. They stayed pressed up against the side of the building as they made their way into the heart of the city. When they came to the end of the block they stopped at the corner of the building. Kitty scanned the other buildings then looked back at Bobby. He was looking at the building across from them but he still didn't seem completely focused.

"Are you sure you're okay to be out here?" she quietly asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he whispered unconvincingly.

She whacked him in his chest with the back of her hand. He looked down at her stunned.

"What was that for?" he said loudly then instantly covered his mouth and looked down the street to make sure no one heard him.

"Focus," she said and hit him again, this time in the arm.

"I am," he spat at her.

"No you're not. What's going on with you?"

He looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. Kitty waited a minuet for him to answer but he didn't.

"See? Now what's going on? I saw Rogue this morning in the bathroom and she didn't seem very distraught. Did you break,"

But Kitty didn't get to ask her question. A familiar voice echoed down from the building across the street from them.

"So Mr. Perfect Hero, where's your human girlfriend?"

They both looked up at the building but didn't see anyone. Kitty scoured the streets to see if there was anyone else but the streets were still bare.

"Is that?" Kitty started to ask then stopped.

"Yeah. It's John Allerydyce," Bobby answered.

"Oh come on." John walked out of the building across from them. "Don't be like that. You use to talk about her all the time when we roomed together. So where is she? Oh that's right. She's a _human_. I can't believe you would still want to be with that trash."

Kitty looked at Bobby and saw his ears bright red and intensity in his blue eyes that she had never seen before. She saw fists clench and unclench as he started walking out into the street.

"Bobby wait," she pleaded but he kept walking.

"That's more like it, Iceman!" John yelled and struck is striker that was attached to his wrist and hand.

Bobby's whole body started to turn to ice as he started charging at John just as John shot a huge fireball at Bobby. Bobby lunged at John and tackled him into the building. Kitty started running for the boys but was suddenly tackled herself.

When she picked herself off of the cement she looked up into the eyes of Juggernaut. How she hadn't heard him coming was something she would think about the rest of her life. He laughed his gruff laugh and started taking swings at her. She dodged them left and right. There was nothing else she could do. Her punches would have no effect on his muscled body. Then she thought back to the night at Alcatraz.

She ducked under one of his punches and sprung at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Then she phased both of them down into the pavement and left him with just his head visible. She phased back to the surface and went running into the building Bobby and John had gone in. The building was surprisingly quiet. She looked up the hall and saw a path of destruction and ice. Without even thinking about the dangers, she took off running through the wreckage.

When she got to the end of the building there was a giant hole in it. She slowly peered through it. There was a bit of smoke billowing from another building farther up the block. She stepped out of the building and started making her way up the street.

"Hey, I found one! Halt!"

Kitty looked over and saw a policeman pointing a gun at her about thirty feet away from her. She squinted at the gun and saw the red stripes on it. She took off running as she heard the officer yell again. Then she heard a bullet fire. She phased herself as she continued running as an extra defense. The bullets hit the building and bits of the cure and brick splattered towards her.

Once she was safely around the corner she pressed her back against the wall and caught her breath. She already had a plan and just waited for the policeman to come her way. Her heart pounded against her chest in anticipation. Then he finally came.

Kitty lunged at the officer and phased him through the cement down into the sewer pipe. She then grabbed the gun out of the delusional officers hand and on her way back to the surface let go of the gun, trapping it in the dirt.

When she surfaced she took a deep breath and took a quick look around. She didn't see any more police so she took off running towards the smoke again. When she rounded the corner she saw that the entire building had collapsed. Panicked, she ran as fast as she could towards the rubble.

As she got closer she could see someone sitting in the middle of the wreckage. She pawed and climbed over the large pieces of building making her way towards the mutant. Kitty reached out and grabbed another piece of building and quickly pulled her hand back. She looked at it and saw a large shard of glass sticking out of it. With a shaking hand she gently pulled the glass out of her other hand. She then tore off a strip of padding from her shoulder and tightly wrapped it around her hand.

With that problem taken care of she continued her quest. Once around an exceptionally large section of building she could clearly see who was sitting on another large chunk of building. It was Bobby and his back was towards her. The top half of his uniform was hanging around his waist and his back was all bloody and scratched up. His forearms were resting on his legs and his head was stooped down. Kitty walked up to him.

"Bobby? Are you okay?" She touched his arm. "You shouldn't be sitting out in the open like this."

"I killed him," he whispered.

"What?" She moved in front of him.

His left eye was starting to swell shut and he had another deep cut across his chest. He then motioned with his head to his right. Kitty looked over and saw a frozen fist with a broken part of John's striker on it sticking out from under a large piece of broken building.

"Bobby it's okay." She reassuringly caressed the non-bruised side of his face. "This is just training. John's not real."

"I slept with her," he blurted out with no feeling in his voice.

His bottom lip quivered slightly. Kitty dropped her hand and looked at him dumbfound. She could feel her heart literally ripping apart. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she landed hard on her knees and sat back on her feet. She never noticed the sharp pain seething through her knees. The anguish she felt inside was unbearable. It was the worse pain she had ever felt. She wanted to curl in a ball and cry, but she was paralyzed.

"She tricked me," he sobbed into his hands. "She lied to me. I think she knew I was going to break up with her so she told me that after taking the second dose of the cure there was a possibility that she would die and that the scientist said that she should try and live a full life while she could. And I fell for it."

He paused for a few seconds trying to compose himself. Kitty still felt numb. Bobby is supposed to be smarter than that. He's not supposed to be able to be tricked by the enemy. With a steadier voice, Bobby spoke again.

"After we did it she got up and told me that she was kidding about what she said earlier and that she was done with me." He started to get upset again. "How can someone treat someone else like that? It's not right. It's not right to play with people's emotions like that."

"It's okay, Bobby."

Bobby looked down at her surprised. She couldn't believe what she was saying either. But then she went with it and looked up at him, "It's okay. I'm here for you."

The biggest smile Kitty had ever seen spread over Bobby's face. He slid off the rubble to where he was on his knees and straddled her legs and wrapped his arms around her. She embraced him back. Then Bobby pulled back and stared into her eyes. Despite barely being able to see his left eye, Kitty couldn't help but feel warm and safe as she stared back at his beautiful blue eyes.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't want to be with me when you found out," he whispered.

"I'll never leave you're side."

He swept up her lips in his and they kissed more deeply and passionately than they ever had.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, there's at least one more chapter to come.


	8. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own ideas and stories.

A/N: I just want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I have a bad habit of getting kind of bored with stories but now that it's been a few months I'm ready to finish this story. So with no further delay, here's the end of the story.

Chapter 8

Consequences

The sunlight dotted the pavement around Kitty and Bobby as they held each other. They started exploring the innards of each others mouths and Kitty half expected his mouth to be cold. But fortunately it wasn't. Slowly, Bobby ran his fingers along her jaw line to her chin and down her neck. She could then feel him pulling at the zipper on her uniform. Ever so gingerly he unzipped it down to nearly exposing her breasts, all while not breaking the passionate kiss.

Neither of them noticed the sky darkening around them as Bobby slid his fingers along Kitty's newly exposed flesh. Kitty pulled her gloves off behind his bareback and then raked her nails from the small of his back up through his hair. Bobby placed a hand on her back and laid them down. At this time they finally broke for air.

"Bare skin." He panted and smiled.

As their chests heaved into one another, Kitty heard a rumble in the sky. She looked up and saw the dark gray, black clouds shooting bolts of lighting back and forth. Bobby started kissing her neck as she continued to study the ominous clouds. A sensation of panic started to out weigh the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Bobby," she panted.

"Hm?"

"I think we should move."

Bobby pushed himself up slightly to look her in the face. Kitty got lost in his eyes for a brief moment then motioned at the sky. He looked up and she couldn't help but sneak a peek at his toned body.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning launched from the sky and crashed extremely close to them. Bobby instinctively covered Kitty as best as he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Kitty simply nodded her head.

"I hope for your sake," a voice said from a short distance away, "that you two are dead. Otherwise we're going to have a serious problem on our hands."

Both Kitty and Bobby sat up and looked in the direction of the voice and saw Storm standing across the street. Her arms were folded across her chest and her expression was far from her normal smiling face. She stomped over towards the two teenagers as they quickly scrambled to their feet and Kitty zipped the front of her suit back up. Bobby reached down and got her gloves not leaving him any time to get the top half of his uniform on so it hung off his waist as Storm stopped in front of them.

Storm looked them both up and down. They had no idea what she would do to them. Finally after what seemed like eternity Storm spoke.

"This is unacceptable not to mention irresponsible." She looked them both in the face before continuing. "I would never have expected this from either one of you. This is so disappointing."

At the last sentence Storm spoke both Kitty and Bobby looked down at their feet. There was no worse feeling than disappointing someone.

Storm put a hand over her mouth as she contemplated what to do. Finally she spoke again.

"I'm going to have to consult with some others to decide your punishment. But for now you're both done with the training mission. Bobby, you go to the infirmary and get those cuts cleaned then both of you meet me in my office in an hour." She turned and walked away from them. "You both can leave. You don't have to worry about being attacked on your way out. I've altered the program."

They both watched Storm until she disappeared around a corner. Kitty's heart was racing. She has never been in any serious trouble before. She looked up at Bobby for some sign of what to do but he just stared at where Storm had been standing.

Finally he stated walking back to the entrance of the Danger Room. He didn't bother putting the rest of his uniform back on so it swayed back and forth with every step he took. Kitty chased after him. She noticed for the first time that he had a burn mark on his left shoulder and looked at his suit and saw an identical size hole in it.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully they won't take us off of missions considering there aren't many of us who can fight."

"Yeah," Kitty said in a small voice.

Kitty wondered as they left the Danger Room if Bobby would have ever done anything like that with Rouge. Yes they always made out in public but she never recalled them ever kissing or anything during training or missions. She couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. She let everyone down by following her own selfish desires.

"Will you come with me to the infirmary?" he asked.

"Of course."

He smiled, leaned down, and captured her lips in his.

"See you in a few," he said and went into the men's changing room.

Kitty quickly changed and was surprised to see that Bobby wasn't in the hallway waiting for her. She decided to check on him. She pushed the door open and found him looking at himself shirtless in the mirror. He was poking at the burn on his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

Bobby turned around so fast he nearly fell. "Holy shit, Kitty. You have to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these times."

"Sorry," she laughed. "But seriously, how is your shoulder?"

"I tried putting a shirt on but it hurt too much to keep it on. It feels like it's on fire."

"Well just bring your shirt with you. You can put it on after you get it treated."

"Fine." He walked over and picked up his shirt off of the bench.

They walked out of the changing room and down the hall to the infirmary. When they went inside a woman neither of them had ever met greeted them.

"Good morning. What seems to be the trouble?"

"My shoulder got burned." Bobby simply stated.

"Right this way."

She led the way down a corridor. When they came to a door the woman turned towards Kitty.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait out here."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled at Bobby and sat down on a bench.

A long time passed while Kitty sat staring at her feet. She kept replaying what happened in the Danger Room over in her head. Nothing but guilt kept washing over her. She not only put herself at risk but Bobby too. And he was so distraught moments before they kissed. Who's to say he was in the right state of mind?

No. She had to stop thinking like that. Bobby had to be completely aware of what he was doing. He seemed to her like he knew what was going on. He had to have known. He did know.

Just then the door opened and Bobby stepped out fully clothed. He smiled down at her and held out his hand. She reached out and took it. It felt wonderful to be holding his hand and she couldn't help herself to lean into his arm.

"We'll have to go straight to Storm's office," Bobby said. "It took longer in there than I thought it would."

"Okay."

They took the elevator up to the main floor and headed for Storm's office. A couple students stared at them with quizzical faces as they walked down the hall hand in hand. Neither of them cared. All of their worry and dread seemed to leave both of them the closer they got to the office.

Upon reaching the door they let go of each other's hand and Bobby knocked on the door. A voice from inside said to enter and he pushed the heavy door open. Storm sat behind her desk and Logan, Peter, and Kurt stood on either side of her. There were two vacant chairs in front of the oak wood desk that Kitty assumed where for them. They both took a seat and waited.

"We've come to a decision," Storm stated. "Due to the circumstances we've decided that you two won't train in the Danger Room for a month. Instead you will have to work out for two hours a day everyday on your own. But if a mission comes up and requires your participation you will participate."

"That's it?" Bobby blurted out.

"Yeah." Logan answered. "It's not uncommon for two people to get together in the face of death. You two just jumped ahead a few chapters in the book."

Kitty blushed. She couldn't help but feel relieved though too.

"You two can go." Storm dismissed them.

They got up and left. Once the door was shut Bobby wrapped his arms around her.

"We're so lucky," he said.

He let go of her and they stated walking for the stairs.

"I know. But that was kind of embarrassing what Logan said."

"But it's true you know."

"Yeah." She looked down. They didn't say anything until they came to Kitty's door.

"What happened was more to me than what Logan was talking about." Bobby brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm glad to hear that." She grabbed his hand and phased both of them through her door.

A/N: Very long overdue and I apologize for that again, but I hope you liked the end. It's a little short yes, but I feel a lot happened in a short amount of time. Throw out a review if you feel like it. I always appreciate them.


End file.
